Talk:Armor List (MHFU)
Will start work on this when a template is made, it's just too... Disorganized at the moment. >_< Malklor 14:29, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Oh, there is a new template from Pezz. Alright! Nevermind then. >_< Malklor 15:04, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, i created it last night. i noticed just how disorganized it was, and thought that it would never do. i based it off of the weapon template. We still need images of what the armors look like, but i think this makes it much easier. I have organized the leather armor set, so if you guys want to see what it looks like, its there. Pezz 11:20, 1 October 2007 Thanks, this one's going to be alot of work. Okay, I'll work on the Rarity 8 and 7 armor since not everyone has access to them yet. Malklor 19:23, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Two New Templates Ello all. The template that was already there, was slightly changed and is going to be used for each armor piece. I made another one which will be for whole armor sets. You can find the new templates at the Community Portal. PitchBlack696 00:09, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks alot! -Proposition on Categories- Only Armor Sets are to be added to them to avoid clutter? Malklor 12:59, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Big Changes are Coming Basically I am redoing this list to work with gunner AND blademaster sets. I will also be renaming current sets and moving articles. I would appreciate it if someone can DELETE all the articles I have marked for deletion on the TALK pages. I will clear them so they show up at the TOP of the SHORTEST articles special page. Thanks muchly. -gets to work- Malklor 02:57, 17 October 2007 (UTC) *edit Okay, everything fixed up almost. I have to move the Rarity 8 armors into proper names (will take some work) and rework Rarity 5 armors into appropriete names. But I'm going to put this off till tomorrow cuz... I'M TIRED! ( _ _)Zzz Malklor 03:28, 17 October 2007 (UTC) **Yeah, I'm downloading every single armor set images so I can upload them in a nice unified manner... Malklor 02:54, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ***This is currently under construction, I know it looks all bad right now because I'm relinking EVERYTHING into a MHF2 setup so we don't have to MOVE everything later... Man... My hands hurt... T-T Malklor 15:29, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ****Okie dokie, now I have to download every single armor image, upload them and then make each and every armor page! AWESOME! -_- -hands still hurt- Malklor 17:28, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ***** Alright, basically I have downloaded and renamed every armor image so that they make sense. They'll all be uploaded by the end of the week... all 200 or 300 or something of them. o_O Malklor 17:23, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Nice work. PitchBlack696 22:39, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Where's the Rajang Armour? just wondered why it want on the lists [--Wyvern Steve 15:42, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Big Changes were Coming, and Still ARE Coming I'll finish uploading pictures in an orderly fashion (or that's the plan) and put them on their appropriete pages. Yup... -yawn- :P Malklor 05:53, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Can someone edit the name of the article? The name of the article is wrong. It says "Armor List (MH2)" but it should be "Armor List (MHF2)". MH2 has only rarity up to 7. MHF2 Has rarity up to 20 isnt that just pure and uter total ownage I wanted to edit this but It seems I can't. So whoever can do this please do this. Artemis Paradox 07:30, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I changed the name, Now it's simply Armor List because it will be a portal to every armors from MH1, MHF1, MH2, MHF2 & MHFU so dont consider it as a page simply for MHF2 armor, it will be for MHFU also — Harith hunter 17:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC) AKantor Z? is there an akantor z or something? No. "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 15:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." rathalos s-series armor 04:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC)hi, caleb here, just wanting to know how to unlock rathalos s-series armor.I,ve already unlocked the mail,vambraces and tasset but I can,t seem to unlock the leggings and helm. Could you please be of assistance. I've got a whole group of friends who play this as well and want to show them my new armour.thanks. Incorrect Defense Values? I was browsing the list and noticed a lot of armors appear to have incorrect max defense values. Unless I'm doing something wrong, they definitely can't be improved to the defenses listed. For example, the Death Stench (Gunner) armor was listed as starting at 150 defense, which is correct, but is also listed as reaching 300 defense as a cap. When I attempted to actually improve the armor to this defense, I reached 44 defense per piece (level 8, 220 total) before getting "Cannot be further improved." Are all the articles incorrect, or am I missing something? I don't want to go "correcting" these articles if I'm just doing something wrong; but if they're wrong, I'm willing to put in time to fix as many as I can. ---- You apparantly don't seem to realise that in MHFU, beating the final urgent Ukanlos allows all armors to be upgraded to levels far beyond their originals, to G-rank levels which are (averagely) 500+ for Blademasters and along the lines of 300 for gunner sets. Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I see, that makes sense. However, I definitely think that armor info pages need to be modified to include the maximum armor value before completing the Ukanlos urgent as well as after. Listing only the cap after the Ukanlos urgent makes it very difficult for players to get a judge of what kind of max defense a set of high-rank armor will have, for example. Sorry for not signing the first time. ExodusC 21:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) That was originally the plan but for some reason it never came to it. You may provide that in-between cap though. I'd have to start a new game to get it. :/ I ain't starting over after making 1600 hours on a save... Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with going back and revising the articles that I can confirm information of. I think we'd need to confirm a modified template for these armors. Perhaps have the pre-Ukanlos max defense listed, and then the post-Ukanlos max defense listed in parenthesis? It's not up to me, I guess it'll be however you and the other Admins choose. ExodusC 01:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) We're not changing the format, it is fine as it is. All you gotta then is to add a ~ (max def, pre-ukanlos) between the base and the final defense cap and it's done. If we start modifying templates now we'll have to redo then entirety of mhfu, mh3 AND mhp3rd armor lists and nobody is waiting for that to be honest. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) weres the rajang armor you know i really thought it would be nice but it needs to be swiched Athena's Armor Calculator Want a bunch of skills but don't know just what armors to use and what jewels to equip? Never fear! Using Athena's Armor Calculator, just input your Rank and the skills you want, and it'll generate the best sets for you. Athena's MHFU Armor Calculator Some notes: *You can ignore Piercings (SSP, Barrage, Aspire, etc) if you don't have them yet *You can filter out any sets that give negative (bad) skills *You can allow Torso Inc pieces or not as you prefer *You can allow "dummy" items or not *You can right-click armor and decorations in the solutions box and Advanced Search columns to see the skills/materials *You can specify what HR and level of Village quests you have access to, filtering out armor you can't make yet *Use the Advanced Search feature to filter out specific armor/decorations pieces you don't want/have. It also uses a slightly better (but slower) algorithm. *It's pretty fast. Typical searches of 3 skills take about a second on my 2.1 GHz Core2Duo, although your milage may vary. Requesting more skills is slower.